dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Oreja
Oreja '(オレハ, ''Oreha) is a male Coneningen who has all of his 50 children since their birth and is the leader of his Clan, which is also his family that consists of his children and wife. He is known as his planets strongest hunter that no one on the planet dares to go after the same prey he does and thus can be considered the planet's ruler, as he is also the one who has established the laws of the planet thousands of years ago. Appearance Like every other Coneningen member, Oreja is a large full grown male Coneningen and is vastly similar to a rabbit, though he has some differences from a rabbit which is a humanoid body structure of arms with five fingers and claws, he can walk on two legs and has three toes with claws on them as well, and sharp fangs. He has black fur and yellow eyes with sharp narrow pupils that are white and hardly visible but are very visible when he is angered. Despite being the ruler of his planet, Oreja wears the typical fashion of every other Coneningen, being a large red shirt with a tie on his neck and white linings, black pants with a small hole at the back for his tail. Personality Like all Coneningens, Oreja is a vicious and intelligent hunter, mercilessly hunting down his pray which can be any race aside from his own, to get the meat for his family. He is shown to be strict about his laws because he says they are meant to keep peace on the planet so that no wars or catastrophic events would occur, even going as far as executing whoever breaks or is near breaking one of his laws so that no one would do the same. Oreja is feared through out the entire planet by all of its members aside from his family. Oreja shows great care for his family and only takes few of his children to hunt with him and to teach them so that one of them could one day take his place as the ruler who keeps the laws of their planet safe. He would go to great lengths to protect his family even if it would cost his life, and only agrees to take all of his children with him on seasons who don't have dangerous animals that could take their lives. Oreja has a unique trait that none other of the other Coneningens have, which is his patience with new races who visit his planet, negotiating with them before actually considering them a threat or prey, and he is the reason why all the other Coneningens also reason aside from immediate brute force. Oreja behaves as a wise old man, being over a thousand years implies he is very healthy. He also takes his time in talking and other things without rushing. Powers & Abilities Oreja is the strongest hunter and Coneningen on his home planet as well as its first and only ruler who established the laws of the planet. Like all other Coneningens, Oreja possesses great physical traits such as incredible strength that can shutter boulders with ease, great speed, agility and reflexes and can jump very high into the sky and deliver powerful kicks, great endurance and durability from attacks. Oreja's senses are also incredible as he can hear small movements such wind blowing through grass or the grass being stepped on in a large radius, he can see very clearly at night and can smell and recognize creatures from their scent. He is a very intelligent hunter and plans how to hunt his prey before beginning to hunt. Oreja's weapon of choice is a large black scythe which he has complete mastery in using and is known for being the very first and only living Coneningen to kill a Super Saiyan alone, though his wounds were fatal and would have resulted in death if they weren't treated on time. Though rarely engaged in close combat, Oreja is also well versed in hand to hand combat, which mainly focuses on very powerful kicks used with his speed and strength, and sometimes punches and headbutts. Oreja is one of the few clan/family leaders who were able of gaining enough food for his family to keep all of his 50 children including his wife alive with enough food for them and enough to spare, which further shows his great hunter skills. Techniques '''Mouth Energy Wave: A Ki blast fired from the mouth, all Coneningens are capable of performing this technique and it is particulary Oreja's signature ki technique. *'Predator's Roar': A powerful beam that is shot from Oreja's mouth after roaring in a high pitched sound which at the same time releases a large ki blast that destroys the ground as it is fired and damaged its surroundings. Trivia *Oreja's appearance is based of Oz The B-Rabbit from Pandora Hearts. *Orja's name is a pun for Orejas which means "Ears" in Spanish, a reference to how rabbits are most known for their long ears. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Coneningen Category:Male Category:Males